1. Field
This invention relates to mechanisms for securing devices such as a camera strap, and more specifically, to an improved harness system for attaching a device such as a camera to a human for use during periods of physical activity.
2. Description of the Related Arts
The problem of conveniently carrying, accessing, and using a camera under various operating conditions has existed since the beginning of hand-held photography. It has become even more of a problem in recent years as a growing number of photographers attempt to take action photographs while participating in fast-paced physical activities such as surfing, snorkeling, skiing, mountain biking, kayaking, rafting and so on. Activities such as these often leave a photographer without pockets, purses, or even enough time to fetch a camera from such a place if he or she hopes to get a photo of the action while it is occurring.
Even in the event that a photographer is able to quickly access a camera during such an activity, an accidental fall or change of circumstances could make it difficult for the photographer to hold on to the camera. The camera could be damaged, broken or lost altogether in the event that the photographer might quickly need both of his or her hands free to ensure his or her safety. It is possible that people would take more photographs, and even better photographs, during their favorite physical activities if there was a convenient way for them to carry, quickly access, and then securely use a camera at such a time.
Another problem with taking photographs during fast-paced physical activities is the question of what to do with the camera after a photograph has been taken. For example, a surfing photographer taking a photograph of a breaking wave might quickly need his or her hands free to push their surfboard under the wave after taking the photograph. Perhaps a rafting photographer wants to photograph the harrowing view of the rapids just before entering them, but he or she might immediately thereafter need both hands free to brace themselves or to steer the raft. In either case, the photographer may not have enough time to securely store the camera after taking a photograph.
Additionally, the photographer might just prefer to have the camera immediately out of the way so that he or she can enjoy the given activity without the hassle of stowing their camera. Whatever the circumstance, there is currently no solution that solves the problems associated with conveniently carrying, quickly accessing, securely using and then quickly stowing a camera during periods of physical activity such as surfing, snorkeling, kayaking, rafting, etc.
There have been attempts to provide a solution to these problems. For years, rubber bands and wrist or neck ropes have been included with new cameras in an effort to provide the photographer with a convenient way to carry the camera. While this may suffice for a walk in the park, surfing a wave or rafting the rapids with a camera swinging wildly from one's wrist or neck is a less than ideal or safe way to carry a camera while participating in such an activity. Either the photographer, the camera, or people nearby may be harmed by the swinging camera.
The camera could be easily lost if the photographer is unable to adequately clutch the rubber band or nylon strap draped around their wrist. And while this method of carrying a camera does provide for immediate access to the camera, it unfortunately does not allow the user to have both hands free for participating in the given activity when the camera is not needed. In this way, a simple rubber band or nylon strap solution handicaps the photographer's participation in and enjoyment of the given activity and to a certain extent sacrifices their own safety and the safety of the camera.
Hence, conventional devices or solutions fail to provide adequate means for a photographer to conveniently carry, access, securely hold and use, and then quickly stow away a camera while participating in a physical activity. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that allows for carrying a camera in a further secured position, provides quick access to for holding and using the camera while still remaining secured to the user, and then quickly stowing the camera into the aforementioned further secured position.